


Não faça barulhos alto demais

by Prata



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, M/M, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, Worried Anakin Skywalker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prata/pseuds/Prata
Summary: A batalha foi dura e ainda viriam outras pela frente, Obi-Wan estava na sua tenda a meditar quando sentiu Anakin entrar.“Devias estar a dormir” Ele disse em tom normal, normalmente falaria mais baixo para não incomodar os homens, mas ali estavam praticamente ao lado de uma cascata e o barulho da água abafaria as vozes.“Não consigo dormir, não tenho sono” Ele disse ajoelhando-se ao seu lado antes de começar a beijar o pescoço do mais velho.Obi-Wan suspirou desistindo da meditação e encostando a cabeça ao peito do outro jedi enquanto expunha um pouco mais o seu pescoço, depois de mais alguns beijos e mordidas, o jedi mais velho viu-se empurrado para o chão recebendo no momento seguinte os lábios ansiosos de seu antigo padawan nos seus.A noite prometia ser aliviadora de stress...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Não faça barulhos alto demais

A batalha foi dura e ainda viriam outras pela frente, Obi-Wan estava na sua tenda a meditar quando sentiu Anakin entrar.

“Devias estar a dormir” Ele disse em tom normal, normalmente falaria mais baixo para não incomodar os homens, mas ali estavam praticamente ao lado de uma cascata e o barulho da água abafaria as vozes.

“Não consigo dormir, não tenho sono” Ele disse ajoelhando-se ao seu lado antes de começar a beijar o pescoço do mais velho.

Obi-Wan suspirou desistindo da meditação e encostando a cabeça ao peito do outro jedi enquanto expunha um pouco mais o seu pescoço, depois de mais alguns beijos e mordidas, o jedi mais velho viu-se empurrado para o chão recebendo no momento seguinte os lábios ansiosos de seu antigo padawan nos seus.

Anakin sorriu começando a descer, puxando a camisola do homem até ficar abaixo das axilas, tirando apenas a parte da armadura que tapava as suas clavículas, o jovem desce até aos botões cor-de-rosa esperando por ele, passando de um para o outro até que seu mestre ofegue, não só por isso, mas pela fricção que Anakin criou esfregando as suas virilhas até que ambos estejam duros.

Ele move sua boca para a clavícula de Obi-Wan, antecipando os suspiros suaves que ele vai arrancar de seu antigo mestre, seu som favorito, logo mudando sua atenção para a pele macia do pescoço de Obi-Wan, beliscando suavemente antes de mordendo com mais força.

“Anakin” Obi-Wan consegue dizer entre suspiros. Anakin não reage, não para em sua busca para destruir o pescoço de seu mestre, Obi-Wan suspira interiormente, sabendo por experiência que enfrentará as consequências no espelho amanhã de manhã, esperando muito que não tenha marcas acima do colarinho, pelo menos que não passem com um pouco de bacta na noite para o dia.

“Anakin” ele tenta novamente, mais alto desta vez, Anakin resmunga contra a sua pele , o que seria fofo se Obi-Wan não estivesse tão focado em não ter que explicar uma trilha de chupões para uma já suspeita 212ª legião.

“Me chupa?” Anakin pediu beijando o pescoço do ruivo, sabendo que era um dos seus pontos fracos.

Obi-Wan fez um som afirmativo, e Anakin não teve vontade de exigir uma resposta melhor, pondo-se de pé e deixando Obi-Wan lhe tirar o sinto, empurrando as calças para baixo deixando-as ficar nos tornozelos, já que Anakin tinha tirado as botas.

“Tire as suas também, mas não tire as botas” Anakin pediu mordendo o lábio, Obi-Wan corou um pouco por gostar dessa ideia, restrição.

Obi-Wan lambeu da base a cabeça, deixando o mais novo arrepiado, pousando uma das maos no cabelo do ruivo, movendo um pouco os quadris para a caverna quente da boca de Obi-Wan, Anakin queria manter os quadris quietos mas não estava a ser nada fácil.

O jedi mais velho usou as maos que estavam nas coxas do outro para se empurrar e sair com um som molhado “Podes foder a minha boca Anakin” ele disse corado “Eu vou bater duas vezes se precisarmos parar”

“Esta bem” O mais jovem disse com a voz a pingar de luxuria, gemendo baixinho quando Obi-Wan voltou a por o seu pau na boca, Anakin segurou-o pelo cabelo começando um ritmo lento, enquanto Obi-Wan o chupava com força respirando pelo nariz, relaxando a garganta o suficiente para Anakin deslizar até ao fundo, fazendo o nariz do mais velho se encostar a sua barriga e o topo de suas bolas.

Obi-Wan manteve os olhos marejados no seu antigo padawan, enquanto deixava a sua língua escorregar ao longo da parte inferior do eixo do mais novo, Anakin serrou os dentes de aumentou a velocidade, fazendo baba escorrer pelo queixo do outro, ele devia ter tirado a camisola.

“Se abre para mim?” Anakin pediu não parando o ritmo “Quer dizer, queres? Fazer isso…” ele perguntou e Obi-Wan fez um som apreciativo usando a força para puxar um pacote de bacta “Olha só, te deixo excitado o suficiente para usar a força” Obi-Wan corou mas não desviou o olhar nem quando espalhou um pouco do liquido nos dedos inserindo um em si mesmo deixando um som ser abafado pelo pênis em sua boca.

Obi-Wan engasgou apenas ligeiramente, ajustou-se para respirar e não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco de satisfação em torno do pênis de Anakin quando o homem mais novo começou a foder sua boca com a garganta profunda, gemendo abertamente a cada impulso e Obi-Wan deixou escapar outro gemido apreciativo, mesmo que não gosta-se da bagunça de baba, mas assim fazia mais sons molhados e os gemidos e rosnados de Anakin valiam a pena.

Certamente não ajudou que Obi-Wan descobrisse uma maneira de gemer em torno do pau em sua garganta, enviando essas vibrações por toda a extensão que fez os olhos de Anakin rolarem para a parte de trás de seu crânio

Anakin recuou um pouco para deixar Obi-Wan respirar mas sem sair completamente, antes de voltar e retomar o ritmo ficando mais áspero e apertando bem o cabelo do ruivo “Eu vou concluir Obi-Wan” Anakin disse apreciando quando Obi-Wan apenas cantarolou e não o mandou parar.

Anakin passa a estocadas curtas e afiadas enquanto ele busca seu próprio prazer, gemendo quando goza e Obi-Wan engole.

“Força, Obi-Wan” ele respira. "Você é perfeito" ele diz abaixando-se e puxando o outro para si beijando-o, rindo quando um fio de baba os une.

Obi-Wan sorri para ele e faz uma careta para a camisola, tirando-a e enxugando a baba.

“Logo logo estarei dentro de ti” Anakin ronrona ao seu ouvido.

“Nisso eu acredito” O homem mais velho disse respirando fundo, com a voz um pouco roca e a mandibula dorida.

“Não acreditas que es perfeito?” O jovem jedi perguntou beijando-o “pra mim és” Anakin pós a mão na bochecha do outro embalando com ternura “E lindo, e gosto pra caralho” ele ronronou entre beijos.

“Também não es nada mau” Obi-Wan brincou antes de trabalhar para lhe dar uma marca no ombro.

“Hum” Anakin soou, começando a tirar as botas e as calças do outro.

Obi-Wan estava de lado e Anakin o empurrou para que fica-se de barriga para cima.

“Quero muito você” O mais novo disse beijando a sua mandibula do lado esquerdo e acariciando o outro lado com a mao.

“Então me mostre” Obi-Wan provocou abrindo mais as pernas.

Anakin puxa o pacote de bacta aberto para a mao com a força antes de passar no seu membro e se alinhar, embainhando-se com um golpe lento e constante, parando quando chegou ao fundo, acariciando os lados do mais velho e abaixando-se para beijar a sua mandibula.

O mais jovem logo começou um ritmo constante, ponto as maos ao encostadas a cabeça de Obi-Wan, fazendo-o ter de olhar para ele.

“força...” A voz de Obi-Wan desaparece em um gemido baixo por não poder fazer muito barulho, para desgosto do mais novo, que adora faze-lo ser alto.

Anakin afastou-se o suficiente para poder-se ver sair e entrar daquele buraco apertado e molhado, ambas as suas maos estavam na parte de traz dos joelhos do mais velho e ele aproveitou para empurrar e conseguir ir ainda mais fundo, fazendo o outro se dobrar.

Quando Obi-Wan foi se tocar Anakin usou a força para fazer as suas maos ficarem presas no saco de dormir acima da cabeça.

“A-Ana-kiin” Obi-Wan choramingou contorcendo-se.

“Não podemos acabar com a festa tao cedo não é?” O mais novo perguntou beijando-o, adorando velo se contorcer.

Cada impulso feroz que bate aquela bela bunda nos quadris de Anakin e o pau do mais novo bateu na próstata repetidamente o som de pele contra pele é quase abafado por um encorajamento desconexo e sem fôlego de Obi-Wan e da cascata ali perto.

Algo que Anakin agradecia muito, era ainda terem um vinculo, que não foi partido, pelo contrario, se tornou mais forte.

“Você esta com dor” O mais novo acusou abaixando as pernas do outro.

“Não” Obi-Wan negou, mexendo-se querendo que o mais novo continua-se.

“São suas costas de novo” Anakin disse parando completamente, fazendo Obi-Wan bufar de frustração

“Não quero saber, vamos Anakin!” O jedi mais velho praticamente implorou.

“Que pena, por que eu quero” Anakin disse antes de vira-los fazendo Obi-Wan ficar em cima dele.

“Vais deixar o trabalho todo para mim?” Obi-Wan provocou começando a subir e descer num ritmo lento.

“Não amor, trabalho de equipa como sempre” Anakin ronronou encontrando suas estocadas com força, forçando um ritmo bem mais rápido.

Quando Obi-Wan deu um gemido mais alto Anakin tapou-lhe a boca com a mao “aqui chupa” ele mandou pondo dois dedos de metal a tocar os seus lábios enquanto a outra mao se mantinha na cintura do outro ajudando, Obi-Wan obedeceu chupando, enquanto Anakin aumentava o ritmo com a visão.

Estando perto Anakin alcançou o membro do mais velho acariciando a velocidade das suas estocadas, mas não foram precisas muitas para Obi-Wan vir sendo a sua primeira, enquanto Anakin contínuo, tendo esperado que Obi-Wan tive-se durado um pouco mais, mas isso não o impediu de empurra rápido e forte, tirando os dedos da boca do outro para por ambas as maos na cintura, o jedi mais velho tremia e contorcia-se de superstimulação, mas não pediu para parar o que Anakin agradeceu, não demorando muito para derramando-se quente e profundamente em amado.

Puxando Obi-Wan para se deitar no seu peito, ainda unidos enquanto se acalmavam, Anakin beijou cada pondo do rosto do outro ao qual conseguia alcançar, sentindo-se agridoce quando Obi-Wan relaxou completamente quando ele começou a fazer círculos e massagear a parte inferior da coluna no outro, havia formas de fazerem aquilo sem forçar as costas do outro e ele não ia se esquecer tao cedo disso, a ultima coisa que ele queria era magoar seu antigo mestre.

“Eu te amo” Anakin disse levando a outra mao a bochecha do outro

“Também te amo” Obi-Wan murmurou cansado.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
“Achas que eles já acabaram? Tenho um relatório para entregar” Rex perguntou encostado uma pedra.

“É urgente?” Cody perguntou olhando-o.

“Não tanto” Ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

“Então, se eu fosse você esperava eles saírem” Ele respondeu categoricamente


End file.
